


The Oil Car Explosian

by Lillydwight



Category: No Fandom
Genre: General fiction, Literature, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-05
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-05-29 13:37:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6377773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lillydwight/pseuds/Lillydwight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A little different approach.  </p><p>Union Pacific:<br/>#1 - SD40-2<br/>#4 -GP60<br/>#6-7 - SD70ACe<br/>#21-24 SD90MAC</p><p>Amerirail:<br/>20012/25 - GP70</p><p>Norfolk Southern:<br/>#15 - SD80MAC</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Oil Car Explosian

**Author's Note:**

> A little different approach.  
> 
> Union Pacific:  
> #1 - SD40-2  
> #4 -GP60  
> #6-7 - SD70ACe  
> #21-24 SD90MAC
> 
> Amerirail:  
> 20012/25 - GP70
> 
> Norfolk Southern:  
> #15 - SD80MAC

It was nearing Memorial Day on the Pennsylvania, Vermont, and Tennessee Railroad. The engines sat in the Nashville Roundhouse ready to be assigned to different trains for the day. #15 sat in the leftmost stall of the shed, talking about how great Norfolk Southern was, despite clear annoyance from the locomotives that were from other railroads.

"I say, the Norfolk Southern never derailed with a toxic chemical train unlike those... rouge Union Pacific engines. I say the should be scrapped." said #15, oblivious to the distraught of the other engines.

#1,#4,#6,#7,#21,#22,#23,#24 looked at #15 with anger in their eyes. They were all from Union Pacific and had worked together in the past. #24 then spoke up.

"Now lookie here #15, that only happened twice. Now whats this I hear about to Norfolk Southern trains colliding up there in Graniteville? Spilling chlorine everywhere? Hmm?" Said #24, with a full blown anger in his voice.

#15 went silent after that. Soon the yard foreman came along with a special job for #24 and #15.

"Amerirail's train of oil is stuck on the mainline! The locomotive has broken down, and we need you two to pull it to Pittsburgh. #24 will lead." said the yard foreman and left. 

#24 hooked up to #15 and headed down the mainline. They soon came to the broken down engine. Amerirail engine #20012 had black smoke coming from his engine. It would be clear he would not be running again. Once they had switched tracks and coupled up to 20012, they started down the mainline to Pittsburgh. 

Further up the line, some terrorists had planted a pressure bomb on the tracks that would detonate and explode the fuel cars. They heard #24's horn blow for the grade crossing less then a mile away. Long, Long, short, then long again. They ran to get away from the explosion.

#24 rumbled down the track doing a good 60 mph when he hit the bomb. He thought that he had just ran over a branch in the track, but his driver knew what it was. Quickly he ran to 20012 and decoupled him from the oil tankers, and when he had gotten back into the cab of #24, put the throttle all the way open. They gained speed and got a good 1,000 or so feet away when the bomb detonated. The oil cars exploded into a ball of flames. Firemen were called to the scene to combat the scene. The three locomotives stopped once they were a safe distance away.

#20012 knew he was probably not going to be repaired, and be sent to the scrapyards. After all, what was just one engine. #24 and #15 worried for him.

1 month later....

20012 was saved from scrapping and was sold to the PVTRR and became the railroad's #25 engine. He can be seen pulling passenger trains up and down the mainline. #24 driver was awarded for his bravery and was given a medal. The terrorists had died in the explosion, and soon everything had returned to normal, well almost normal. That, though, is just another ordinary day on the PVTRR, my friends.


End file.
